Always and Forever
by southernbelle84
Summary: Ginny writes a letter to Haryy explaining her fellings towards him after he leaves her.R&R![[Not good with rating so help me out!]]


My _**Dearest**_ Harry,

How could you leave me like this? You were my other half, Harry. I can't live without you. You were the reason of me getting up every morning, my reason for living. I hate you for doing it. I HATE YOU!! You know what I hate more?! I hate the way I can't hate you, not even close, not at all.

I loved you with all my heart and soul. Did you know that? I would have done anything for you. I loved the way you eyes would sparkle when you would talk about something you loved. I loved how when you would get embarrassed, you would try to tame your hair, not that it worked. Most of all, I loved how you loved me.

I miss our morning talks and our evenings spent watching the sunset together on the back porch. You always said that it was the most beautiful time of the day. I miss the way that our bodies fit into each others perfectly, and how our hands always seem to find the others. I, also, miss us talking about our future together, like nothing could go wrong and if something did we could over-come it with our love. I miss you, Harry, and I always will.

Why did you have to go and do this?! Huh? Always thinking of others! One of the other things I love about, add that to the many reasons. Just this once you could have thought about yourself, or at least me. Did you even think how this would have effected me?! How it would have effected the whole family! You could have been selfish just this once, and I wouldn't be writing this letter. I would be with you right now watching the sunset with you. It's beautiful over here, Harry. You would love it.

We are still coping form the tragedy. Mum doesn't know what to do without having her boys home to feed. We really miss them. Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, and Dad. Why them?! WHY?!?!

I feel empty these days. Like nothing is worth living for, besides Mum. We are having a hard time. You know Mum is the only reason I haven't done the unthinkable. I don't think she could go through losing another child. She needs me, you know. I'm all she has left.

It's not the same. It's so quiet around the house. I look out at the quidditch pitch when I'm doing the dishes sometimes. I can still see you lot playing for hours on end, and Mum going out yelling that you all haven't eaten yet, then ordering you lot to wash up for dinner because it was ten minutes. I still hear Fred being the worst loser repeatedly saying you cheated some how, never admitting that you were just brilliant, and then I can hear that laugh that is music to my ears. You laugh at Fred saying that he need to get over the fact that he lost and you won. Nothing should have changed. You all should still be out there playing like you had all the time in the world.

It's time to let you go and move on, we both know I never will. It will be the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life. I love you with all of me. When you left you took half of me and my heart. I know that I will never get it back, nor do I want it back. I want you to keep it. I want you remember how we loved each other, all the memories we had together, the secret moments we spent together, and most of all remember me, Harry. Promise that you will never forget me. That you will always remember what we had and cherish the time we had. Cherish all of it: the disagreements that led to making up, the fights that ended with 'I love you', the kisses that ended with more, and our love that will never end.

I love you, and you are a part of me, always and forever. You will never leave my heart, Harry.

Yours _**always**_ and _**forever**_,

_Ginny_

Tears streamed down her face as she laid the letter down on the smooth marble. She choked down a sob when she read the words engraved in it:

**Harry James Potter**

**The Boy-Who-Lived**

**Died fighting for Our Freedom**

**We shall Never forget this Hero**

**R.I.P.**

She dared not look upon the dates knowing it would be unbearable.

As one last tear slid down her cheek she whispered softly:

"You will always be in my heart, Harry James Potter, _**forever and always.**_"


End file.
